How the Movie Tangled Was Made
by AngeliqueRox
Summary: I've seen this in other categories, so why not this one? The Title says it all, please read and review.


**Hello peoples! I must admit, I'm very random. I have three other unfinished stories I'm supposed to be updating, and here I am, writing this story right now. Please forgive me, but I had this hilarious idea and had to type it up right away before I lost it.**

**LOL, I must seem like I'm a nerd, an English teacher, or an old person by the way I'm speaking right now. I'm not any of those-actually, I'm only fourteen and I just started high school.**

**Please read and review, it totally makes my day!**

Flynn Rider squints at the scripts in his hands.

"Ugh, why do _I _have to be the first one to speak in the movie?"

The Director slaps his hand across his face and drags it down slowly and dramatically, effectively leaving a red mark across his face and says, "We've been over this fifty times, literally. You're the narrator of this movie! Now read your stupid scripts!"

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Flynn huffs, but starts to read his scripts anyway.

"This is the story of how I died." Flynn's eyes go wide as he rereads his lines over and over.

"I thought this was supposed to be a sort of fairy tale!" Flynn complains, crossing his arms. "I didn't sign a contract to die."

"Actually, you did." Says the director, sighed melodramatically as he took out the contract with Flynn's signature on it and let Flynn read it.

"I promise to die in the movie, _Tangled._" Flynn reads. He slaps his hand across his face, then says ow!

"Can we just get on with the movie please?" asks the poor director.

"I guess so," says Flynn, a bit upset that he didn't read the stupid contract before he signed it.

He clears his throat and begins to read again. "This is the story of how I died. Now, don't get me wrong, it's actually a good story, and it begins with the sun…

"Once upon a time, a drop of sunlight fell from the sky and fell to Earth."

A fake sun is showed, and the people drop some lemonade to try and make it look like the sun and put it on the dirt. They pause the camera as a person runs in, plants a golden flower, and as he runs out, the camera starts rolling again.

"See that old lady right there?" asks Flynn, reading his scripts. He looks up and sees a really ugly, old lady coming out from behind a rock about a minute after he reads that line.

"Did I come out too late?" asks the lady.

"Heck yeah, you old bag." Says Flynn. "You need to learn to pay attention to what I'm saying, you female dog."

The old woman looks up from the flower she was staring at. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

"Ugh, just get back to where you were Mother Gothel, and Flynn, you get back to your spot in the Narrator's chair." Says the Director.

"Do I have to sit in this chair the whole movie?" Flynn asks, annoyed. His buttocks were starting to ache from sitting in the wooden chair.

"No, only until your scene comes up." Says the Director.

"Fine," says Flynn as he folds his arms in frustration and tries to get comfy in the hard, wooden chair.

"See that old woman right there?" asks Flynn as Mother Gothel comes out of her hiding place and went to the flower. "She's important."

"Anyway, centuries went by, and a kingdom came, with a wonderful king and queen. But the queen, well, she was going to have a baby, but she was very sick."

"I don't think you read those last two sentences correctly," says the Director, crossing his arms.

"Nobody will notice," says Flynn, rolling his eyes. "She was so sick; people started looking for a miracle."

Mother Gothel appears on the set, and she's looking as old and ugly as ever. "Ah, I told you she was important. You see, Mother Gothel was keeping the flower to herself, and using it to keep herself young."

Mother Gothel goes over to the flower and starts singing a song. She doesn't sound very good, but it'll have to do.

_Flower,_

_Gleam, and glow._

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was…_

Mother Gothel stares at the director, confused. "What was my next line?"

Flynn interrupts the director and gets annoyed. "You stupid, ugly old lady. Even _I _know your lines. It goes like this:"

Flynn gets out a CD player, gets the movie soundtrack, and starts playing the first song.

_Flower, gleam, and glow,_

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine…_

At the last verse, Mother Gothel's hair becomes black instead of grey, and her voice, face, and body features all changes. She breathes a sigh of relief, but that relief is washed away once she hears the soldiers and townspeople. She puts the plastic bush on the flower, but, since Mother Gothel isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, she knocks it over but hides in the trees anyways. She growls as her flower is taken away, and steps out of the shadows.

"Hey, you!" she yells.

The guards turn and look at her, confused.

"Yeah, you!" she says as she takes a step closer to them. "That's my flower, and if you want it, you're going to have to fight me for it."

"Bring it on," says the guard as he takes out a pistol. Her eyes go wide as she stares at the stick in her hand and drops it to the floor.

"Let's just pretend we never had this conversation," says the black haired woman.

"Lets," says the guard as he and his men go on their boats and go back to the castle.

Flynn clears his throat and spits out some weird thick substance from his mouth and almost pukes. "Hmph, must be pneumonia."

"If it was pneumonia, you wouldn't be able to walk around and be criticizing people right now." Says Mother Gothel, rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

"How would you know you old bag?" Flynn asks as he frowns.

"Because I've been around for centuries!" Mother Gothel replies. "Old people know these kinds of things."

Flynn gasps dramatically. "You just admitted your old!"

The poor Director is in tears now as he watches two of his main characters argue with each other.

Flynn sighs. "This is pointless, let's get back to our lines again."

"Fine," Mother Gothel says as she crosses her arms, pokes her bottom lip out and huffs like a five year old girl who isn't getting her way.

Flynn reads on. "They gave the magic flower to the queen, and she gave birth to a beautiful baby named Rapunzel."

The Director frowns. "You didn't exactly read that the right way."

"Hey, I just adjusted the sentences and words a bit is all, nobody'll notice; trust me." Flynn says, giving the Director a smile he hopes is disarming.

The Director rolls his eyes and is shocked to see all his crew is surrounded the baby, staring at it with awe.

"Man, that baby sure does have a lot of hair." Says crew guy #1.

"Yeah, look at those big, green eyes." Agrees crew guy #2.

"For somebody who was just born, she sure seems pretty alert and strong." Says crew guy #3.

"You doofus; that's because it's been at least a couple of months since she's been born." Says crew guy #1.

"I knew that," says crew guy #3, feeling embarrassed.

"Of course you did," says crew guy #2 sarcastically.

Crew guy #3 then proceeds to wave one finger at crew guy #2, which starts a brawl between the two. Baby Rapunzel is staring at them with fascination as crew guy #1 holds her.

"Crew men, get back to your stations!" yells the Director.

"Sorry boss," they say in unison as they go back to their stations.

Just as the crew men leave, they turn off the lights, therefore making it look like night time, and make the queen and king go in a bed together and act like they're asleep.

Mother Gothel then proceeds into the room and starts singing the song very quietly, her first intention to steal a piece of hair, but the moment she cuts it off, it turns brown and loses its power. Mother Gothel snarls as the baby starts to cry and picks it up as the father wakes up.

However, just as Mother Gothel is going to make her fantastic getaway, the father picks up a pistol and aims it at the old lady.

"Don't make me use this," he warns.

"If you shoot me, you might hurt Rapunzel." Mother Gothel says, raising a brow.

"That's a chance I'll just have to take." Says the king as he tightens the grip on his pistol.

Mother Gothel raises a brow quizzically. "But if you're trying to save Rapunzel, why would you take the risk of hurting her?"

The king is out of his bed now and it about ten feet away from Rapunzel.

"I'll give you a deal," the king offers.

"What kind of deal?" asks Mother Gothel.

"Let's have a round of rock, paper, scissors and see who wins." Says the king. "But I must warn you, I am the best of all when it comes to that particular game."

"Fine, I'll do the stupid deal." Says Mother Gothel, glaring daggers at the king.

She puts Rapunzel down in her crib and gets ready for the hardest challenge of her life.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" the two opponents pulls out their weapons. Mother Gothel has rock, and the king has paper. He puts the paper on the rock and does a little victory dance.

"Somebody has drunk too much wine tonight," mutters the queen, just waking up.

Mother Gothel is annoyed at losing and punches the king in the face. The king looks at her, his face aghast.

"What in the bloody Hades was that for?" he asks.

"Sorry, I thought your paper would protect you." She says. She looks at Rapunzel, and feints leaving. The king is obviously either under the influence of asleep and a mixture of both and doesn't notice when she takes Rapunzel and sneaks off.

The Director bites his lip to keep from screaming in frustration. "Let's do another part of the movie in a couple of days." He says nervously. His crew and actors all spontaneously agree and leave the set. "Ugh, this movie is going to need serious editing."

**How did I do? Good? Bad? Annoying? Awesome? Review and let me know!**


End file.
